Emotions
by lil'kag
Summary: Inuyasha loves to write poetry and he is in love with kagome. they both are in high school. what will happen between these to.who knows,will love grow. inukag sanmir and maybe sess rin and kikkoga
1. Chapter 1

Hey it is me lil' kag. It has been a long time. But I bring you a new story it starts by a poem then followed by the story. ok Hope you like it bye.

**Ch 1: Emotions**

I can't stop thinking of you

you always on my mind

Why am I going crazy

I have these feelings that I can't hide

We look at eachother and smile

It warms my heart when I see you

Emotions

We say were friends

But deep down we should be more

I go in sane just watching you

Your smile lit my dark world

Everyone has feelings

You and I do to

Emotions

People say we don't belong together

We stand as one

And preach to the heavens

That you can like anyone you want

Because you like that person for who they are

Hand in hand we walk down the road to life

Emotions

Our feelings burn like a fire on a beautiful dark night

We try to hide our feelings towards eachother

But we can't it shows

I grow warm inside when we grow

Are feelings will grow when we grow

Emotions

I can't stop thinking of you

Your always on my mind

Why am I going crazy

I have these feelings that I can't hide

We look at eachother and smile

It warms my heart when I see you

'' Wow! Inuyasha, that was just beautiful. It made me cry.'' His teacher Ms. Cooper said with a smile on her face. '' Thank you,'' Inuyasha said, took his seat by his friend Miroku.His friend leaned over to him and whispered. '' Is that poem you wrote for that girl with the glasses? what was her name? oh, Kagome Higrushi.''( i don't know if i spelled kagome's last name right if i didn't plz tell me.) Inuyasha looked at his friend and his cheeks went bright red.

Miroku's eyes widen and he jumped up and said,'' I know it.You do like her.'' Everyone looked at him '' sorry.'' he muttered and he sat back down.

'' Well, you don't have to tell the whole world.'' Inuyasha placed his poem in his red flame folder.

'' Well, sorry. My bad.'' Miroku got up as the bell rang and headed to the door. They walked to their lockers and as Inuyasha was about to shut his locker when he locked his amber eyes on Kagome. She had on light blue hiphuggers and a long white fluffy sweater and her hair pulled high on her head.With her gray glasses on the tip of her nose. And he saw a girl walk with her that must be Sango her best friend that Miroku likes. As she walked by her eyes met his and they stared at eachother.

Inuyasha smelled that strawberry mist spray she had on. He inhaled it then exhale and watched as she went by then turn the corner. He shook his head then shut his locker.Miroku and him went to the lunch room and got there trays and went outside, sat down and began to talk. Inuyasha wasn't listrening to Miroku because his mind was on other things like Kagome. '' Inuyasha!.'' Miroku said,booped him on the head. '' What was that for,'' Inuyasha asked rubbing his head.

'' Your not listening to me. Your mind is else where and I wondered what are you thinking,'' his friend asked and raised his eyebrow.

'' Why?.Should I tell you?.'' Inuyasha glanced accross the courtyard. Miroku placed his eyes that why and saw what Inuyahsa was looking at. It was Kagome and Sango sitting under a tree eatting their lunch.

Miroku got a wicked smile on his lips and so he got up and walked over to them. Inuyasha saw what he was doing and mad at him but stayed cool. About a few minutes or so Kagome and Sango, Miroku came back to where Inuyasha sat. Inuyasha started to sweat and his face went kind of red. They sat down and stared at eachother then Kagome spoke.'' I have heard so much about you Inuyasha cause Ms. Cooper posted your last poem on the school web site and I thought it was just beautiful. I liked it so much that I printed a copy for myself.''

Inuyasha smiled a little and noddedd so she smiled back. '' And this is my friend Sango.'' Kagome said, looked at her friend

Sango was about to say something when she felt something on her bottem. She turned to Miroku and he smiled real big.

SLAP

SMACK

BOOM

'' You touch my butt again I will kill you !. '' Sango said, lefted Miroku on the ground with a real BIG hand print on his face. Inuyasha and Kagome shook their heads then looked at eachother.

THE END

Hope u like it plz read and review it 4 me plz.

yur fave writer

lil' kag:) ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi did you like my frist ch of emotions. Well here is the ch 2 of it and I hope you like this one to. ok here it is.

Ch: 2 of Emotions

she asks him to the dance and told him he should enter a poetry contest.

It was a beautiful day and Inuyasha was outside in the courtyard sitting under a tree. With his red notebook in his lap and a pencil in his hand.

'' Write something.'' He thought. He looked around and so a couple holding hands and then they kissed.

He began to write:

Our love is a fire that burns bright

It's a river that runs long and wide

Intill the end of time

Skys and moons and stars can't tell how much our love grows

Our love blooms like a flower on a blue moon night

and sways in the fields of green

I send a kiss through the mail to you

I hope you sail a kiss back

Your dark night eyes let me know that you love me

My love for you will never lose it's passion

Inuyasha closed his notebook then glanced up and came face to face with kagome. '' Hey,'' she said, sat down by him. '' Hey yourself.'' He said back and looked her up then down. She wore a blue jean skirt with a jean jacket under that a white tank top with her hair down.And a red rose clip that held a piece of her hair back from her face.

'' What's with the notebook?''

He looked down at his notebook then back to her. '' My poetry book.''

'' Can I see it?'' Kagome asked with a smile on her face. Inuyasha nodded and handed it to her. She opened it up and read the poem he just wrote.Her eyes sparkled behind those glasses of her's and then she layed her eyes on him.

'' This is beautiful. When did you write this?''

He turned away from her and his cheeks went pink. '' A few minutes ago. Why?" he asked

'' Because I love your poetry and I was wondering do you want to go to this dance the school is having to night with me?'' Kagome pushed her glasses up on her nose and locked eyes with his. He nodded then took his notebook from her and ripped the paper out and gave it to her.

'' Thank you.'' She smiled and placed her hand on his. Inuyasha glanced at her hand then to her and smiled back. '' Hey. I heard that Ms Cooper is going to hold a poetry contest and you should enter. How about it?'' Kagome asked.

'' Sure, why not.'' He looked into her her eyes then leaned forward and out of no where he kissed her. She kissed him back to. They kissed for a few minutes until she broke the kiss.

'' We better get ready so I better go.'' She got up and lefted him there with a smile on his face.

SO DID U LIKE IT. IF U DID PLZ REVIEW IT. AND THE NEXT CH WILL BE UP AFTER THIS ONE K. THANX U BYE


	3. Chapter 3

Did u like ch 2 well here is ch 3 hope u like this one to.

_**Ch 3 of Emotions**_

Kagome's mom dropped Kagome off at the dance. She was about to walk forewards when someone touched her shoulder. She turned around and came face to face with a smiling Sango.

'' Hey girl,'' sango said. Kagome looked at her smiling friend. '' Hey yourself. I love that dress.''

Her friend glanced down at her light pink dress then came back to Kagome.

'' This old on now, I had this thing since last year. We better get in there and get out groove on.'' Sango hooked her arm through Kagome's and they went in. When they got in there they found the boys by the punch bowl. Miroku ran up to Sango anf grabbed her hand then pulled her away.

'' I will see you later,Kagome.'' Sango called to her. Kagome shook her head and turned her attention to Inuyasha.He had a cup in his hand and was sipping it when he looked up and saw her staring at him. He put his drink down then walked over to her.

'' Wanna dance with me? '' he asked,held out his hand to her.

'' Yes.'' she took it and they walked to the dance floor.

Inuyasha placed his hand on Kagome's waist and pulled her close to him. She put her hands on his shoulders then Kagome pushed her head gently against his chest. He looked around and saw Sango and Miroku dancing and having fun. He didn't know what to do so he placed his head on her's.They danced the night away.

When it was time to go Inuyasha walked her outside and they waited for Kagome's mother. Kagome glanced up into his amber eyes then she spoke.'' I had a wonderful time and the most wonderful thing of all is that I got to spend time with you.''

He smiled then kissed her forehead and he whispered,'' Yeah,me to.''

Just as he said that her mother pulled up and Kagome lefted Inuyasha standing there waving and smiling. So Inuyasha walked home and as Inuyasha made his way up his walkway.Someone screamed so he brusted through the door.

'' What's going on? Is someone in here?''.

To his surprise he found his brother Sesshoumaru tickling his girlfriend Rin. She was screaming with laughter. They looked up and saw Inuyasha with his jaw dropped open.

'' Hey,little bro,'' Sesshoumaru said.

'' Hey.what are you two doing?''

'' Nothing.'' Rin said smiling.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow and then he said,'' Seems to me that you two were fooling around.''

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha.

'' That's none of your business.Now, go to your room.''

So Inuyasha went to his room and changed into a shirt and some dark blue shorts. He popped on to his bed then fluffed up his pillow and thoughts ran through his mind.Until she popped into his mind and soon he was in dreamland.

hoped u liked it plz review for me plz bye oh ch 4 will be up soon . bye bye


	4. Chapter 4

Hey it is me lil kag and here is the next chapter 4 . Hope u like it. So here it is.

**CH 4: EMOTIONS**

'' Class, I would like you to write a poemat lunch time and we will hvote the winner in our poetry contest,'' Their teacher said and turned to the borad.

'' What are you going to write, Inuyasha, '' asked his friend Miroku. Inuyasha looked at his friend then shrugged his shoulders then out the door he went with Miroku following him.

They went to their lockers and opened them.'' So are you going to write a poem about Kagome or something else? ''. Miroku said pulling outhis math book.

Inuyasha took out his poetry book when suddenly his locker door shut by itself. '' What the ...? ''.

'' You look like a ghost shut your locker. '' a voice said behind him. He twriled around and came face to face with Kagome and Sango. '' Hey. '' he told her.

She hooked her arm through his then smiled at him and he smiled back. Sango did the same with Miroku then out of no where he kissed her. Inuaysah and Kagome were shocked cause their jaws were hanging open.

Miroku pulled away then turned to them and said, '' Don't look to shocked cause I really wanted to do that for a long time and maybe if I am lucky I can do that again.'' He looked at Sango and she was blushing bright red.

'' Come on, lets get to the lunch room.'' Inuyasha started walking foreward with Kagome at his side. So Sango and Miroku was right behind them.

* * *

Few minutes later

So Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were enjoying their lunches but Inuyasha was hard at work with his poem.

'' Are you going to finish that? '' asked Kagome poking at Inuyasha's steak sandwich. He shook his head and went right back to work.

'' OK. ''kagome said taking his sandwich then stuffing it in her mouth.Sango looked at her then told her,''Take it easy.It's not goinganywhere so take small bites.''

'' I can't help it I am so hungey. I didn't have anything for breakfast. '' Kagome kept right on eatting like it was going to kill her. Sango sighed slowly then turned to Miroku who had chopsticks up his nose.

'' You gross, Miroku.'' she said getting up and walking away to throw her tray away. He just smiled as she walked by and so he took the chopsticks out of his nose.

Inuyasha growledand ripped his paper up.''I got two words for you guys. Guess what they are? .''

'' What? '' Miroku asked looking at Inuyasha.

''SHUP UP! '' Inuyasha told them. They flinched and so Inuyasha started over again.

'' OK. '' they said.

* * *

Back in the classroom

'' Now, class please bring me your poems. '' Their teacher said. So everyone did that and went back their seats.

Inuyasha was biting his nails so hard that pieces of his nails were on the floor.

'' Stop biting your nails.'' kagome told him. '' I can't help it. I hope everyone likes my poem and I hope I win frist place.

'' You will win, I promise.'' sango said patting his back.

'' Now, it is the time everyone will read their poems.Frist up,drum roll please... Inuyasha!.''

Inuyasha's head shot up like a bullet and kagome helped him up then pushed him foreward. ''Don't make me do this please...I don't wanna... Please, Kagome.''he tried saying. But it was to late he was all ready at the front of the class.

The teacher handed back his poem and smiled at him. Kagome smiled at him then whispered,'' Don't worry you will do fine.'' Then she went back to her seat.

'' Whatever.'' Inuyasha whispered under his breath. '' Go on Inuyasha read your poem.''

So he started by clearing his throat then said,'' My poem is called ' For Her '.'' And so he began:

**As I sit in my backyard**

**glancing up at the dark sky**

**with it's bright sparkling stars**

**The moon with it's rays of light**

**it makes everything light up as when**

**my heart lights up when I see you**

**The stars make me smile**

**but the stars in your eyes**

**makes me smile much more and bright**

**As I go to sleep dreaming**

**dreams are like thinking**

**but my dreams are good and I am dreaming of you tonight**

**And tomorrow I wake up**

**with the sun's rays coming**

**through my window smiling at me**

**It warms my body when I see**

**your smiling face**

**I can't help it**

**Your hair flows gently in the breeze**

**it goes this way and that**

**but when I run my slim fingers through**

**your dark midnight hair it feels like silk**

**But now your not around no more**

**everything I have known has**

**washed away with all the**

**tears I have let come out**

**Pouring down like crazy**

**I can't stop them**

**As I sit in my room**

**looking back on the**

**memories I had of you**

**There is a room in my mind**

**that I made for you**

**and everything you taught me I put there**

**But now I can't eat or sleep**

**but I will get over it in a few days**

**so many things happened**

**All I do is think of you**

**and you are a thought that**

**pops in and out of my mind**

**Now you are**

**a memory in my dreams**

**but as days and days**

**pass you fad into**

**the light gray mist**

**of morning**.

'' WOW! THAT WAS JUST BEAUTIFUL. IT GOT TO ME !.'' The teacher said clapping so hard she almost fell over.

'' Forget the other poems we have the new winner right here.''

Everyone was cheering andclapping to and they went crazy. Kagome run to Inuyasha and swung her arms around him then out of no where she kissed him and he kissed her back.

Sango and Miroku just hugged eachother.

THE END.

did u like it. if u did plz review it 4 me. thanx u ch 5 will be up soon. byebye


End file.
